lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Jane's World
Jane's World is a comic strip by cartoonist Paige Braddock, which first debuted on 25 March 1998. It stars Jane Wyatt, a young lesbian woman living in an apartment with her roommate, Ethan. Jane has worked at a variety of low-end to mid-level jobs. The strip features an ensemble cast of Jane's friends, many of whom are also lesbian or bisexual. The comic strip Paige Braddock created Jane's World so that women, particularly lesbians, would have a comic strip character that they could relate to. However the comic book is meant to be accessible to a wide audience. Braddock devised Jane in 1991 but never actually got her onto paper until 1998 and put it on the Internet in late March. In late 2001, Jane's World was printed as a new comic strip and on 27 April 2005, Jane went from a computer-strip to comic book format. Usually a different artist would illustrate the cover of each issue. The strip is currently drawn by Braddock and printed in comic-book format by Girl Twirl Publishers. Major characters include: Characters Dorothy Dorothy is Jane's best friend, and occasional crush. Dorothy is bisexual, but she usually doesn't admit it. Ethan Ethan is Jane's straight male roommate. Jane complains that she doesn't like "chest hair before coffee", meaning that she is grossed out when Ethen is shirtless before she drinks her morning coffee and eats her cereal. Chelle Chelle Archer (pronounced shell) is a dark character with a background in special ops. She used to be Jane's girlfriend, but they broke up when Jane and Chelle each independently reached the conclusion that the other was more and more the kind of person who annoyed them, their incompatibility finally inescapable. In 2003, Chelle blew her secret cover at the local newspaper, revealed to be an operative of a private detective or intelligence agency, and arranged for Jane to get her job at the newspaper. But she is actually a very nice person. Talia Talia used to be Jane's girlfriend, and she usually comes in and out of the comic strip. She is described as a "geek" when Jane knew each other. Dorrie Dorrie is the African-American character in the strip. She is one of Jane's friends who lives out of town. Jane Jane Wyatt was driving on a road in central Oklahoma in 2001 (although Paige Braddock says it was 1991) when she discovered aliens on the road. She went home to find out her roommate had moved all her things to the garage. In 2003, Jane had a life tutor hired by Dorothy. Rusty Jane's dog. A mixed-breed with a brown ring around his left eye. Shallow Breast Guy Based on the cartoonist Stephan Pastis, creator of Pearls Before Swine, this character appears only occasionally as a breast-obsessed, straight male. Shallow Breast Guy is drawn to look like Pastis. He once took control of the strip and drew Jane's World in the style of Pearls Before Swine, endowing the women with large breasts and portraying them as hyper-sexualized, thereby earning his name. In turn, Pastis has featured Braddock's wiener dog Andy (and, less frequently, Olive) several times in his strip.Paige Braddock's blog References External links *[http://snoopy.com/comics/janesworld/index.html Jane's World] at Comics.com *[http://www.janecomics.com/storyline.html The Digital Jane's World Archive (1998-2001)] * [http://thedailycrosshatch.com/2007/03/22/interview-paige-braddock/ Interview with Jane's World creator Paige Braddock, Part I] at The Daily Cross Hatch, from March 22, 2007 * [http://thedailycrosshatch.com/2007/03/22/interview-paige-braddock/ Interview with Jane's World creator Paige Braddock, Part II] at The Daily Cross Hatch, from April 4, 2007 * [http://thedailycrosshatch.com/2007/05/22/janes-world-vol-7-by-paige-braddock/ Review of Jane's World, Volume 7] at The Daily Cross Hatch, from May 22, 2007 Category:Fictional lesbians Category:Lesbian fiction Category:Webcomics